


Memory motel

by Perrypoetry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creeper Peter Hale, Depression, Detective Chris Argent, M/M, Murder Mystery, Non-Evil Peter Hale, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrypoetry/pseuds/Perrypoetry
Summary: Depression. Loneliness. Murder ?





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know were this is going. Not beta'd. I dont own anything.  
> Might become multi chapter monstrosity...

Peter hated him. Hated. The only person in his life that knew. Gone. Left him. Everyone does that. What was wrong with him? Why does everyone leave? Accused him of murder.

Here he was again. In the same damn motel. His memory motel. Since childhood it was his place to run to, when his parents died he ran and ran until he reached the town outskirts. It was dodgy. It smelled like old urine and garbage. It had a bottle store and a motel on a two storey building. He thought it was convenient at the time. The first time he went there. 

He was 17 his parents were murdered in their home. It was a burglary everyone said.  
No one looked for him. He met no one. He waited for someone to come looking by the 5th day. He waited. No one looked. 

He returned home expecting something. No one even looked twice at him. He felt low. After every single time something significant happened he returned to his depression den. It revamped and became quite an upmarket hotel when he woke from the coma. He didnt mind. 

He lay in the warm cotton sheets. The curtains open letting the morning sun in. He bathed in it. Soaking up the heat. 

He thought about chris. He.. missed him. He didnt even do anything murderous this time. He felt fatigued. His depression not letting him return to the blessed escape of sleep. His chest hurt. It pained him. It ached with such hurt. Just from chris. His words felt like a cut. He heard the expression before. He disliked knowing it firsthand. It was an experience he could have done without.

Peter sighed. 

No one ever came for him. Why was he so naive to think Chris would. 

He made coffee. Moving around the room feeling like a boulder was laying on his chest. He wanted to break down. Just stop moving curl up and heave his pain. He felt consumed by it.

His phone beeped.

He jumped. His heart also skipped.

The text was from chris. 

I'm sorry, it read.

Peter dialed. His hands shaking with adrenaline that came from nowhere. His breaths shallow. After two rings chris answers. 

" please, please chris dont leave me. Dont leave me",Peter's voice was so soft chris could bearly hear him.

The formidable peter hale. Whispering.  
"Peter. I should have waited and I'm sorry. Can we meet tomorrow? For coffee so we can talk?"chris held his phone tight, his voice thick with emotion.  
"I didnt kill him chris. Not him. Not derek" 

" I know that now. Peter please, forgive me. But if you decide not to, help me find the guy that did? Dont let this go. He loved you Peter"

"I won't chris. Tomorrows fine. I- whether or not i forgive you.. i miss you - but i will keep it to finding Derek's killer. You broke my trust chris. I will not forgive that lightly."

Chris grimaced.

"I understand"

Peter hung up. Took a breath and went to tend his coffee. Pushing chris out of his thoughts. And booted up his laptop to begin the hunt for his nephew's murderer.

He felt lighter knowing his mate at least knew he was innocent. 

The rest of the pack though. That will take some convincing. He needed a plan.

He needed one quickly.


	2. clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee shops, morgues and travel companions. still not beta's. all mistakes are mine. sorry

peter sat in a booth next to the window of the coffee shop. it bustled around him. the rich scent of coffee filled the air. the din of the patrons and waiters ordering and chatting making him feel more comfortable, even though he hated social settings. chris had yet to arrive. his anxiety annoyed him as it slowly built. he nursed his cappachino and checked his phone. he counted 6 messages from stiles in the past two days of his retirement to the hotel. he considered replying. 

 

chris was usually late, his work often taking  him on roundabouts or consumed him entirely for hours at a time. at other times, it took him seconds and he had copious amounts of free time, usually spent on looking for new cases or spending time with peter, pack meetings, the odd ghoul. peter wondered how long chris would take, used to his lax adherence to timely arrival. his thoughts wondered. how did Derek find himself in that warehouse to begin with. what was his nephew doing there? did he meet someone? why would someone shoot him in the knees and drag him to another floor of the warehouse to end him. Chris would know. he had many supernatural murders under his belt and many supernatural cases too. being both hunter and private eye had advantages to deducing such details. peter may be an arse but he had yet to commit an actual murder, not that that was one of his life goals. on the other hand stiles did motivate him to consider it once or twice.

 

"love" chris startled him out of his thoughts as he sat down.

peter held his smile. he did however nod, pursing his lips and considering.

the waitress took chris's order.

chris hummed.

" he was tortured. torture usually indicates that it was personal, not random, not clinical, someone had a real beef with this kid. we suspected you because you were the only one who had a reasonable motive. the hale money."

 

"you know that money means little to me-"

" yes which is why i struck you off as a suspect, i do apologize but i had to investigate the possibility its my job. you didnt tell me you repudiated. if you told me that i wouldn't have suspected you at all."

" thatsnot your business mate, also, how did you find out? 

" I held your lawyer at gun point in his offices"

"DAMNIT CHRIS"

" Necessary because my mate doesn't trust me enough  to-"

" That information is private,  we are only together for three weeks, must i tell you my life story only after 3 weeks?" Peter argued exasperatedly.

Chris rolled his eyes," i said sorry drama queen"

"Very mature Christopher." 

" So are we good now? will you come back?"

" i will. but god man. my lawyer! what the hell-"

"He was stubborn", and with that Chris downed his coffee and asked if peter was coming with him to the warehouse or not.

peter sat disbelievingly for a few seconds trying and failing to rationalize how holding someone at gunpoint was okay, gave up and walked after Chris in a huff and puff.

" I'm driving tho" peter said daring Chris to disagree.

Chris sighed and got in the passenger side of his own 4x4.

 


End file.
